Roof pipe and electrical flashings exist to seal penetrations on roofs. Prior art pipe and electrical flashings provide elastic seals which utilize a combination of metal and rubber pieces. These rubber pieces are exposed to the elements and eventually degrade, allowing elements such as moisture in the home.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.